Guess and Check
by Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show
Summary: Audrey and Nathan discuss the touchy-feely aspects of pregnancy. AU.


**A little bit of pure fluff before the finale smacks me in the face with angst.**

**Seriously, it's all fluff. It's baby!fic, people. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**AU/Future fic/whatever you want to call it. It's all I seem capable of writing. Canon's too good for me to mess with it.**

* * *

"'_Some women believe they can sense the gender of the baby even before ultrasounds confirm it._'"

Nathan raised his eyebrows, pushing up the hem of her shirt. His fingers continued to trace patterns on her stomach; flowers, spirals, circles.

"Well, then." He looked up at her, pausing in his movements. "What do you think? Boy or girl?"

Audrey hummed lightly, flipping a page in the book. "Don't know."

He pressed a kiss to her belly button. "I think it's a boy."

"Oh?" She glanced down at him over the top of the pages. "Why?"

Nathan shrugged, planting more kisses across her rounded stomach. "I just feel it, I guess."

Audrey chuckled. "Oh, because it's in _your_ uterus."

Nathan wrinkled his nose, stopping in his kisses to look up and meet her gaze. "Just seems like a boy to me." He offered matter-of-factly.

Resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to get any real reading done, Audrey closed the book, setting it beside them on the bed.

"What if it's a girl?" She asked, hands coming up to tangle in his hair.

"Then it's a girl." Nathan's smile widened, as it always did when they talked about the baby. "I'm happy either way."

She smiled softly down at him.

"But I think it'll be a boy."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Audrey withdrew her hand to cross her arms over her chest. "Okay."

Nathan reached over and grabbed the book himself, turning over to rest on his back next to her. He flipped it open again, turning several pages until he reached the one he was looking for.

"_'Many expecting parents think talking to the child while still in the womb will help it to become familiar with their voices.'_ See? I'm not the only one."" He reached out a hand, laying it on her stomach once more.

Audrey smiled and tugged the book from his grasp. "I never said you were the only one. Doesn't make it less weird." She teased. Truthfully she liked Nathan's bedtime ritual of whispering to her growing bump, even if it did make her feel just a little odd. "Besides, it hears my voice all day, I'm sure it's pretty familiar with it."

His finger dipped in her belly button and she stifled a giggle at the sudden ticklish feeling. "_He_." Nathan corrected.

It would be useless to refute him, she reasoned. Audrey paged through the book, skimming various sections. "Is this even scientific? It seems like mostly touchy-feely junk."

He shrugged. "Don't know."

She cast it to the side and scooted back a bit, sitting up on the bed and pulling her shirt back down.

"Didn't you pick it up?"

He grinned, tilting his head back against the bed to look up at her. "Laverne gave it to me."

Audrey didn't try to stop the eye roll this time. "How come people give you stuff and not me? I'm the pregnant one."

"You chewed out that old woman in the grocery store when she tried to touch your stomach." He murmured.

She shrugged. "If you had people coming up to you and grabbing you all the time you'd snap too."

Nathan reached out his hand to grab hers and intertwined their fingers. "Probably."

She sighed as she leaned back against the headboard, closing her eyes. It was several long moments before she felt his hand slip out of hers. The bed creaked and she opened her eyes to Nathan hovering over her, kneeling so close to the edge of the bed she worried he'd slip off.

"You okay?" She whispered, reaching up to brush her fingers against his cheek. He smiled in return, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead before sliding off the bed in an ungraceful move that just barely landed him on his feet.

"You want dinner?" He asked, hurrying to the kitchen before she could respond. "I'll make you dinner! Don't even move."

Her smile grew wider as she watched him scramble around the kitchen pulling out pans and bowls.

"Don't tell me it's pancakes."

Nathan didn't bother turning to face her but she could hear his laugh. "It's good for you, Parker."

She leaned back in the pillows, her eyes slowly drifting shut to the sounds of his cooking.


End file.
